Unforged Legacy
by atudeadjustment
Summary: Randy Orton leaves Summerslam the WWE Title. He leaves his belt under the protective hands of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. Ted DiBiase holds Randy Orton's belt. The belt is consuming him. He is starting to lose control!


"Here is your winner and STILL WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"  
Raw Announcer Lilian Garcia leaves the ring, and the show comes to a close.  
Current WWE Champion Randy Orton once again retains his WWE Championship against John Cena at Summerslam, thanks to Legacy, composed of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, Jr.

"Alright, good work guys. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't still be wearing this around my waist." Randy Orton says. "Listen, I'll hit the showers, so why don't you make yourselves useful and watch my belt. I didn't hire you for nothin'." Randy leaves the locker room as he heads for the showers. Cody and Ted are alone now. Just them, and the belt. Somehow they kept staring at the belt rather than sit and wait for Randy. Then, Ted spoke up, "So, how's it goin'?" Cody replies, "Good, good". "Since Randy said NOBODY can touch his belt, does that include us?" Cody replies, "I don't know. He trusts us, doesn't he? So I guess it's okay for us to touch it." After a few minutes, Ted makes his move. He stood up, and decides to take a look at the belt. The feel of gold around your arms just makes you want to wear it. The championship almost consumed him until....

"TED? What are you doing with my belt?" Randy appears in the door. "Uh, nothing, Randy. Just polishing it, y'know, to keep it shiny so it will look sexy around your waist?" Cody's looked with disgust. "Okay? I didn't need to hear that. Anyway, let's go! We've still got a show to do tomorrow so let's hurry!" As they were making their way to their limo, Cody whispers to Ted, "What were you doing there man? It's as if you want to take that belt for yourself. Do you?" Ted replies, "No, dude. Besides, we can always go for tag team gold right?" Cody raised suspicion on Ted that night.

On Monday Night Raw, Legacy Members Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes were set on to take on Cryme Tyme (who recently defeated Chris Jericho and the Big Show for the Unified Tag Team Championship). This match was for the Unified titles so they had to win it. Backstage, Cody and Ted converse. "C'mon man, focus! This is our night, so we gotta do it!" Cody says. Ted then replies, "Uh, yeah, sure. Listen, I think I forgot something in my locker, do you mind if I get it?" "Sure. Just make it quick." Ted then goes to his "locker", and actually goes to Randy's locker!

His belt was lying there on the bench, helpless. Ted could no longer control it, he just had to have it! "Okay man, I'm ready." "What's in that bag?" Cody asks. "Nothing, man, just some... dirty laundry. So you'd better stay away. Seriously. It smells!" Cody replies, "Gross! Get that away from me! Anyway, we'd better get focus on our match, so let's roll!"

Cody and Ted have made their entrances, and now await Cryme Tyme. The match starts. So far, Cody is doing okay wearing out JTG. But, the momentum has already shifted to Cryme Tyme and now Cody has to make the tag! TAG! Ted starts fighting! But, something happens! Ted cannot seem to concentrate! The guilt that is eating him alive, worrying if the belt he stole is not found. Then suddenly, Cryme Tyme hits the G9! The cover: 1... 2... 3! Cryme Tyme retains! COdy suddenly gets angry at Ted for losing. "What were you doing out there!? Never mind, let's hit the showers."

Both Cody and Ted make their way to the showers. Randy Orton suddenly appears holding something and Ted felt like he has just seen a ghost. "Hey, Randy, what's up?" Cody starts. Ted says nothing. Then Randy says, "I have an upcoming match tonight, and I happened to find my belt in your locker." "M-Me!? I didn't have anything to do with it!" Cody shouts. Ted still stands till, sweating more than ever. Then Randy looks at Ted suspiciously, as well as Cody. "Did you have something to do with this?" All eyes are fixed to Ted, and all he could do is say, "It's pretty hot in here, do you mind if I take a shower? I really need to go!" Then he speeds through the halls and into the showers. Randy and Cody look on. 


End file.
